Dyskusja użytkownika:Taine89
Re: podział pracy Ok, nie ma sprawy. W razie problemów z terminologia wojskową możesz zawsze śmiało wal śmiało. Qlavy 18:27, lut 18, 2010 Podkategorie Dobry pomysł. Żeby to zrobić, musisz edytować np. Neytiri i dodać Kategoria:Postaci Na'vi. Po zapisaniu będzie czerwona, bo nie istnieje. Wtedy w nią klikasz, i jakby tworzysz artykuł tej kategorii, dodając do niego tylko kategorie nadrzędne, czyli Kategoria:Na'vi Kategoria:Postaci i zapisujesz. I gotowe. Potem wszystkim postaciom Na'vi trzeba będzie zamiast dwóch kategorii: "Postaci" i "Na'vi" dodać jedną - "Postaci Na'vi". Elkociak 18:05, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Jak np. Ninat ma już kategorię "Postaci Na'vi", to wtedy kategoria "Postaci" jest jej już niepotrzebna, bo to tylko dublowanie :) Elkociak 18:33, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) :Już naprawiłem, kategoria "Postaci" była na siłę dodana do szablonu infobox na'vi. Teraz powinno być dobrze. Elkociak 20:33, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hehe, tak myślałem, że to przeczytasz. Dzisiaj wieczorem dam Ci uprawnienia admina, należą Ci się, w końcu sprawdzanie wszystkich zmian to najlepsza cecha administratora :). No i będę musiał napisać newsa o dwóch nowych adminach na stronie głównej - amerykanie tak zrobili :P Co do zmiany nazwy użytkownika - z tego co znalazłem jest możliwa, ale musisz się w tej sprawie kontaktować z Uber Adminami wikii. Zobacz tutaj w dziale usuwanie konta. Tutaj jest strona wspomnianej tam Angeli. Zmieniłem sobie podpis na własny - teraz mam link do dyskusji :) 18:41, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcie miesiąca Właśnie uruchomiłem na wzór niemiecki zdjęcie miesiąca. Zgłoś swoją propozycję tutaj. Później zrobimy głosowanie :) 00:13, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Tutaj możesz zagłosować na Wikię miesiąca. Kandydują na razie dwie wikie: Conlager i Avatar. Możesz oddać swój głos na którą chcesz :) 15:40, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Techniczne 1. Także cieszę się że mamy takie ułamki ale są one nie czytelne. Nie wiem jak to widać na twoim monitorze, ale zdecydowanie czytelniejszą jest moja opcja. Hej Taine... Mam taką propozycję - nie piszmy artykułów w formie out-of-universe. Lepiej wygląda, jeśli cokolwiek związanego ze światem realnym będzie w rubryce "Poza światem Avatara" – chodzi mi głównie o te twoje wstępy, w których parę razy pojawiło się stwierdzenie "Pojawił się w Avatar: The Game"... No więc jak? Zostawiamy out-of-universe czy piszemy tak jak zaproponowałem? Bart-W 16:33, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I jeszcze jeden punkcik, czyli artykuły zawsze piszemy w czasie przeszłym. Co ty na to? Bart-W 16:42, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanator Czy mógłbyś mi zrobić i wysłać na emaila kilka screenów thanatora z gry Avatara ? Był bym bardzo wdzięczny :) Mój email to patriag100@wp.pl Sylwanin Mam sprawę. W artykule o niej jest napisane że zginęła w bitwie o drzewo domowe W scenariuszu Jamesa Cameron Grace opowiadaja Jake'owi że Sylwanin i kilku innych młodych Na'vi zastrzelono w szkole. Czy to nie jest czasem poprawna wersja i nie powinniśmy tego poprawić? Re: Nie ma problemu i tak więcej już nie wycisnę z postaci :) W zasadzie to mogę pouzupełniać lub napisać jakieś rośliny lub zwierzęta bo mam książkę tajny raport... ale i tak chyba prawie wszystko jest już zrobione :D Ok , nie zauważyłem tego ;p poskracałem troche te co juz napisalem i będę pamiętał na przyszłość :) Zgłoszone problemy Heja. Parę dni temu zgłoszony został dotyczący usunięcia pomyłkowo utworzonego artykułu. Artykuł usunąłeś, ale problem pozostał oznaczony jak nierozwiązany, czym już się zająłem. Prośba – przeglądaj czasem stronę i odpowiednio oznaczaj rozwiązane problemy. Pzdr, Misiek (talk) 13:45, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Kategoria "postaci" Usunąłem automatyczne dodawanie tej kategorii przez infobox, teraz trzeba ręcznie dodawać właściwą. 13:56, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Dotyczy Infobox Bronie Wstawiłem na stronie Bola parametr naviname z wartością "Meresh'ti cau'pla" w ów infoboksie Bronie, a na ów stronie go nie widać. Dlaczego? Greg Simba 20:21, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Jak uzyskać równy wąski akapit bez korzystania ze znacznika BR? Z góry przepraszam, ale mam pytanko. Jak uzyskać równy wąski akapit bez korzystania ze znacznika BR? Zajrzałem do pomocy ale tam niestety nie znalazłem, a zależy mi na tym aby tekst mógł być w wąskich akapitach bez korzystania z archaizmu takiegoż jak znacznik BR. Wąski akapit umożliwia szybki i płyny odczyt ów akapitu. A zależy mi na komforcie dla czytającego daną stronę. Greg Simba 20:39, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Re: Dotyczy broni ZPZ Niema sprawy to całe obłędnie koszmarne żelastwo ZPZ minie naprawdę nie interesuje. Zdecydowanie wolę swoją białą broń Na'vi. Greg Simba 22:23, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Z góry dzięki Witam i z góry dziękuję Ów twoja fotka z klatki nr 106619 o czasie 1:11:04.766 jest o wiele lepszej jakości od tej którą znalazłem w sieci. Gdy dzisiaj rano po szóstej przeglądałem film to znalazłem bardziej odpowiadającą do opisu klatkę o nr 104722 i czasie 1:09:48.899. Tylko ów klatka jest niestety u mnie lekko poruszona i nie bardzo się nadaje. Gdybyś mógł mi zrobić uprzejmość i w wolnej chwili załadować coś podobnego. To byłbym wdzięczny i z góry Ci dziękuję. Ów klatka przedstawia finał (gdy kamień Bola uderza o pysk Ikrana) owijania się Bola o pysk Ikrana w trakcie gdy Jace zalicza inicjacje Iknimaya. Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam Greg Simba 09:25, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba Moja propozycja utrzymania porządku w zasadach oraz słowach zawartych na słownikach języka Na'vi Witam serdecznie i przepraszam że nie od razu Przepraszam iż od razu nie wystawiłem uzasadnienia zmiany. Po prostu musiałem iść jakoś tam wyspany do pacy na kasie. Kilka dni temu ktoś dodał do słownika nowe słowo: * Typ: Słownik Polsko-Navi * Wersja słownika: 5971 * Użytkownik: 83.25.254.228 (nie mój) * Opis zmian: brak To po wino być na stronie dyskusji artykułu, a było na stronie artykułu. Przykłady formatu rekordów Rekord po dodaniu Dowolny Użytkownik: * Słowo lub Nazwa zasady: elegancko pl czyli etusis navi ** Opis zasady: nie dotyczy ** Opis utworzenia: brak danych ** Źródło pochodzenia: brak Rekord po przejrzeniu Dowolny Administrator, ale nie dodający słowo lub zasadę: * Słowo lub Nazwa zasady: elegancko pl czyli etusis navi ** Opis zasady: nie dotyczy ** Opis utworzenia: brak danych ** Czy spełnia zasady języka Na'vi: nie zweryfikowano ** Czy jest w oficjalnych słownikach: Nie ** Źródło pochodzenia: brak Rekord po odrzuceniu Super Administrator po otrzymaniu odrzucenia słowa lub zasady przez autora języka: * Słowo lub Nazwa zasady: elegancko pl czyli etusis navi ** Opis zasady: nie dotyczy ** Opis utworzenia: brak danych ** Źródło pochodzenia: brak ** Data odrzucenia: dd-mm-rrrr ** Powód odrzucenia: Rekord po zatwierdzeniu Tylko wtedy może być na stronie artykułu. Super Administrator po otrzymaniu zatwierdzenia słowa lub zasady przez autora języka: Dla słowa * elegancko - etusis dd-mm-rrrr A dla zasady zaktualizuje artykuł opisujący język. Doprecyzowanie znaczenia pól rekordu * Opis utworzenia - jest to opis w jaki sposób dane słowo lub zasada powstały. Uzasadnienie Proponuję aby była możliwość dodawania nowych słów oraz zasad do słownika, ale w taki sposób by jego oficjalna wersja nie zawierała jeszcze niezatwierdzonych słów lub zasad. Dla takiej zawartości stworzyłem na stronie dyskusji coś w rodzaju brudnopisu-poczekalni. I gdy zostanie dodanych zgodnych z zasadami języka słów lub nowych spójnych zasad (np. 50, 100 lub więcej) to Szacowny Super Administrator po prostu wyśle je do autora języka do zatwierdzenia. Naprawdę odpowiada (zobacz stosowne forum). To nie dotyczy oficjalnych publikacji autora. To da możliwość do popisu osobom, które znają bardzo dobrze język Na'vi i chcą go po prostu rozwijać przy równoczesnym nie demolowaniu jegoż oficjalnej wersji swoimi pomysłami. Niestety ja jeszcze nie jestem na tym etapie Jeszcze raz przepraszam i pozdrawiam Greg Simba 23:03, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC)Greg Simba 1000 edycji Gratuluję wykonania 1000 edycji! W ten sposób dołączyłeś do elitarnego grona edytorów czterocyfrowych :) Elkociak dyskusja 13:11, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dzięki za gratulacje. :D Możesz być pewien, że teraz nie spocznę na laurach i sobie odpuszczę. Na AW jest ciągle coś do pisania i poprawiania, więc trzeba trzymać nad tym kontrolę, a i w zanadrzu mam jeszcze sporo artykułów nowych, które chciałbym napisać "kiedyś". ;) Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 13:23, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) Skrypt Avatara Myślę, że można zamieścić link do pliku na mediafire w linkach zewnętrznych Projekt 880. Nikomu raczej nie będzie się chciało tego tłumaczyć, więc nie trzeba wklejać na wiki Elkociak dyskusja 05:34, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Użyłem udokumentowanych szablonów. Witam Cię serdecznie. #W artykułach jest użyty szablon formatujący (PanelBox) który jest dokładnie udokumentowany. Ponadto wszystko w kodzie artykułu jest dokładnie opisane. #Prawdą jest iż przy odmianach gatunkowych użyłem tylko i wyłącznie w tym miejscu kodu HTML dla tabeli. Próbowałem przekazać do parametru w postaci WikiCodu, ale niestety ów kod nie chciał przejść. W najbliższym czasie rozwiążę ten problem. #Jeżeli chodzi o Rich Text Editor (Wysiwyg) to spodziewałem się zobaczyć kilka puzzli (szablony i grafiki) otoczonych dużą ilością tekstu. Ale niestety ów zaawansowany edytor nie podołał zapewne z powodu nadmiernej ilości komentarzy w formacie HTML. Przydałby się odpowiednik w WikiCod-zie. #Przy okazji odpowiednio częściowe schowanie nadmiarowo długiego infoboksu powoduje usunięcie efektu wąskiej szpalty pomiędzy życiodajną reklamą, a ów infoboksem. Maksymalna rozdzielczość pietnastki. Niedotyczy przy tej rozdzielczości MS Vista z włączonym bocznym paskiem. Ja mam akurat mam dostęp do wyższych. Ale przeglądarkę mam ustawioną na tą rozdzielczość. #Ów szablony skonstruowałem po to żeby nie używać bezpośrednio w artykułach zabronionego kodu HTML i pośrednio używać selektorów CSS jako udokumentowanych parametrów ów szablonów. Tak jak zawartość infoboksów konfiguruje się przez parametry. Tutaj jest tak samo tylko ów parametry oddziałują na wygląd. #Oczywiście wszystkie infoboksy są w rzeczywistości HTML-owskimi tabelami. #Ostatnio odpaliłem swoją lokalną wikia (tutaj jest udostępniony kod) o minimalnej konfiguracji (nie jest udostępniona). Co traktuję w rodzaju mojego laboratorium, które nie odciąża tego serwera zbędnym przepływem oraz ma kilka innych zalet. #No cóż poradzę iż jestem estetą. Serdecznie pozdrawiam i rób jak chcesz. --Greg Simba 01:53, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) Arbitraż Witam serdecznie :Szanowny, która wersja artykułu jest lepsza? Pozdrawiam. --Greg Simba 16:12, sie 1, 2010 (UTC) Strona Główna Witam Cię serdecznie :Czy Byłbyś Tak Łaskawy i Uzasadnił merytorycznie dlaczego gówna strona naszej Wiki musi być w rozsypce w FireFox-ie (v 3.6)? :Mimo iż Szacowny Super Administrator Elkociak dwa tygodnie temu (7 gru 2010) naprawdę coś próbował z tym zrobić. Ale na razie chyba spasował, czy co? :Bo dla mnie jest to trochę dziwna ta anulacja? Przecież podjąłem wyzwanie i rozwiązałem problem? Mimo iż naprawdę chciałem użyć dedykowanych parametrów kontrolki szablonu, ale coś sknociłem w jej logice (po świętach idzie do remontu) i niestety musiałem przekazać bezpośrednio parametry do niej (na szczęście działa). :Ze smutkiem niestety zmuszasz mnie do ZŁOŻENIA WNIOSKU DO SĄDU ARBITRAŻOWEGO. Co oficjalnie uczynię jutro rano (24 gru 2010 09:00 UTC). :Pojutrze (25 gru 2010) mamy rocznicę i nie wypada, aby nasza główna strona tak fatalnie wyglądała w FireFox-ie (v 3.6). Gorąco pozdrawiam. Z wyrazami szacunku Greg Simba 19:12, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) * Witam Cię serdecznie :NAJSERDECZNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM CIĘ ORAZ WSZYSTKICH INNYCH. ::Dzisiaj sprawdziłem ponownie po ponownej (fabrycznej) instalacji systemu. :::I niestety problem w FireFox (v 3.6) nadal istnieje. :Niestety dwa tygodnie temu w FireFox-ie (v 3.6) zobaczyłem to, więc odczekałem, czy admini coś z tym zrobią. Zajrzałem przed wczoraj ale niestety zobaczyłem to samo. No cóż spróbuję coś z tym zrobić i zapisałem to pod taką postacią, ale jednocześnie przed zapisem nie sprawdziłem w podglądzie IE. ::!!! Co jednoznacznie jest moją wielką winą !!! :I zamiast tegoż niestety Mieliście nieuprzejmość w IE [http://chomikuj.pl/Image.aspx?id=407440719 zobaczyć to (oops)]. ::ZA CO NAJSERDECZNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM. :::AKURAT WIEM JAK TO NAPRAWIĆ. ;WNIOSEK:Uprzejmie Proszę o 24H dostęp. Gorąco pozdrawiam. Z wyrazami szacunku i z góry dziękuję Greg Simba 04:46, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Napisałeś/aś, że wiadomości, które piszę w nowych artykułach są wyssane z palca. I tutaj będę stanowczo protestować. Nie mówię, owszem, że są one oparte na Raporcie, bo nie są. Natomiast wiadomości, które ty nazywasz "wyssanymi z palca, w rzeczywistości takie nie są. Po prostu często wchodzę na przeróżne strony dotyczące Avatara, zarówno w języku polskim, jak i angielskim, i dowiaduje sie coraz więcej rzeczy na te tematy, o których piszę. Nie ma tych informacji w raporcie, ani w żadnych najpopularniejszych źródłach. Wystarczy trochę PORZĄDNIE pogrzebać ;) Mi zależy po prostu na tym, żeby ta strona Avatar Wiki była dość bogatym źródłem wiedzy, zeby każdy, kto nie ma raportu, a chciałby wiedzieć jak najwięcej, miał tą możliwość. Ale jeżeli ekipa woli, żeby ta Wika była uboga w informacje, mogę przystopować i w ogóle tych artykułów nie pisać. Mam nadzieję, że mój komentarz wyjaśni wam mój zapał do pisania nowych artykułów. ;) :Przepraszam od razu, trochę mnie poniosło i dobrze, mogę uzupełniać i poprawiać istniejące już artykuły, tym bardziej, że co nowego chciałam, już napisałam. Staram się jak najwięcej prawdziwych informacji przekazywać. Bardzo się Avatarem interesuję i mam zapał, jak na razie, do pracy na tej wiki. Sama jestem pod wrażeniem, ile już napisałam i edytowałam 8-). Przepraszam też za to, że naruszyłam artykuł na twojej stronie, ale po prostu nie wiedziałam, jak się wstawia nowy "post" (jestem tu dopiero od wczoraj :). Na szczęście już się dowiedziałam. Dlatego od razu proszę o wyrozumiałość, jak coś naruszę, gdyż już się w większości orientuję, ale mogę pewnych rzeczy nie wiedzieć. Jeżeli jeszcze jakieś uwagi, bardzo proszę- chcę na przyszłość tych błędów nie popełniać. Dziękuję za rady. Możesz mi zaufać, że informacje w mojej głowie są wyszukane i w 90 (bo nie 100)% prawdziwe. PS: O co chodzi z tym ~`? Witam. Zauważyłam, że przy każdym tworzonym lub edytowanym przeze mnie artykule wstawiasz takie ramki z grafiką i podstawowymi informacjami. Mam pytanie. Jak się robi takie ramki? Chcę Tobie troszeczkę oszczędzić pracy, chyba że Ci to nie przeszkadza :). Jednak sama chciałabym coś takiego robić. Z góry dziękuję, Janinka11 19:31, gru 29, 2010 Witam i dziękuję za pomoc. Nie obawiaj się, że edytuję wszystko jak leci, bo edytuję tylko te artykuły, które mnie bardzo interesują lub są zupełnie puste (no, z jednym zdaniem). Edytuję tylko artykuły z kategorii Na'vi, Fauna i Flora, miejsca, ewentualnie postaci o avatary. Jest dużo tematów, które mnie nie interesują i nie mam nawet ochoty do nich zaglądać. Poza tym, każdy w takim artykule może dodać coś od siebie ;) Usuwanie Dotyczy artykuł ujednoznaczniający Instrumenty i pieśni (mnóstwo takich na Wikipedi) oraz artykuł Pale Czy mógłbyś być tak uprzejmy i zamiast od razu usuwać? To: # Wstawić szablon na 72 godziny. →Szablon jest tutaj # W najgorszym wypadku przypadku przekopiować wersje danego artykułu do podkatalogu (podstrony) na stronie konta tegoż użytkownika (np. Janinka11) z szablonem przed jego skasowaniem. Pozdrawiam Greg Simba 16:24, sty 3, 2011 (UTC). Drobne A, przepraszam. Przeoczyłam. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, o co chodzi. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale faktycznie, zdziwiłam się, że nie ma mojego artykułu o Pale. Byłoby mi faktycznie milej, gdybyś nie usuwał moich artykułów, tylko zanim to zrobisz napisać mi chociaz, ze masz taki zamiar, bo tracę zdobyte (często cudem) informacje. O ile ty to robisz, chyba że to ktoś inny- to z góry przepraszam. Dziękuję, Janinka11. PS: 1. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie wyświetla się godzina przy poim podpisie. 2. Mam problem z infboxami, które po wypełnieniu zostają jako szablon. pomocy O, przepraszam bardzo. Ja wzoruje się na sposobie przedstawiania i układu innych kategorii i układów. Jesteś zarejestrowany niemalże od początku (no, może miesiąc później) istnienia tej strony. Jest podobny artykuł jak mój o Pale- mianowicie o Seze. Dlaczego w takim razie nie usunąłeś tego artykułu? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby istniał on, zanim się zarejestrowałeś, bo nawet jeśli to chyba już te artykuły przejrzałeś. I nie jest to taki bez sensu artykuł, bo można uznać, że Pale jest jednym z bohaterów filmu, a ci z kolei są podstawowym elementem tej strony. Tak więc proszę o odrobinę szacunku wobec moich artykułów, ponieważ wiem, co robię. Jeżeli "dziwią" cię moje artykuły, przejrzyj sobie kategorie tutaj: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki. Na tych artykułach się wzouję. Janinka11 19:56, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Witam. Mam pytanie- czy musisz edytować każdy artykuł, który utworzę czy sama edytuję? Czy musisz ZAWSZE edytować? Nie możesz po prostu najpierw zobaczyć, a potem ew. edytować? Bo edytujesz nawet te artykuły, w których zmieniam TYLKO zdjęcie. Trochę mnie to denerwuje. 89.74.6.181 22:14, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) Witam. Mam pytanie. Chciałabym uzupełnić i poprawić dużo informacji na temat Thanatora, lecz widzę, że wystąpił jakiś problem. Jak można dostać się do okna edycji tego artykułu? Janinka11 11:32, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanator Witaj i Wybacz Zrobiłem uprzejmość Janinka11 i odstąpiłem swojego Thanator-a Niech się zmierzy i zobaczymy czy w ogóle coś z tego wyjdzie. Gdyby nie Dała rady no cóż. To zrobisz mi honor i uzyskany wynik przekopiujesz na jej konto i najwyżej Będzie Próbować w terminach późniejszych, tak długo aż będzie dobrze. Przepraszam, proszę o wybaczenie i pozdrawiam Greg Simba 14:02, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Witam, Napisałam już artykuł o Thanatorze, lecz nie do końca wiem, co dalej. Nie wiem teraz, gdzie on się pojawił, bo był na profilu użytkownika Greg Simba (nie wiem, jak linkować, jestem pewna, że wiesz o kogo chodzi :)). Gdzie się pojawił ten artykuł? No i pytanie, czy pojawi się on gdziekolwiek, jak nie na oficjalnej stronie gatunku? Pozdrawiam, Janinka11 17:44, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Wielkość obrazków Witaj. Jestem administratorem i biurokratą polskiej Bleach Wiki. Mam takie pytanie: czy wielkość obrazków w artykułach nie mogła by być np. w 190 albo 200px, a zdjęcie główne postaci czy czegoś innego 290 lub 300px? Pewnie nie jest to dla Ciebie ważne i macie pewnie tu inną "politykę", ale moim zdaniem tak by było chyba wygodniej. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'''Alzanino]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Dyskusja)]] 23:41, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) Tak myślałem. To była tylko moja propozycja. Dzięki i pozdrawiam. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Dyskusja)]] 01:56, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pytanie o galerie Galeria prototyp Błąd z bronią? Cześć Dostałem ostatnio taką wiadomość: "Szukałem czegoś i przypadkowo znalazłem mały błąd. Artykuł dotyczy GS-221, a na zdjęciu widnieje M60. " Ja na broniach się nie znam, możesz to sprawdzić? Elkociak dyskusja 11:49, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) Grafiki Dlaczego usunąłeś (usunęłaś) moją grafikę ze stron o Drzewie głosów i Leonopterixie? Proszę o odpowiedź na mojej stronie dyskusji. :Witaj ponownie. :Zlicencjonowałam już wszystkie moje grafiki. nie jestem jednak pewna swoich działań. jeśli nie jest to dla Ciebie problem, to czy mógłbyś zerknąć przynajmniej na część z nich. :Jeśli to nie kłopot, poinformuj mnie na mojej stronie dyskusji czy dodanie tych licencji się udało. Dzięki. No wiem, wiem... ale ja lubię dodawać grafiki... po prostu chciałabym coś zrobić, a pisanie artykułów to nie moja broszka... zarejestrowałam się tutaj głównie po to, by zmienić ten artykuł o nowych scenach... nie mam już raczej co kombinować z tą stroną, więc zajmuję się obrazkami... Neytiri 1997 16:23, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)